


Lasagna

by liquorish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little bit of free verse from Derek's point of view, as unlikely as that may be; inspired by the rather thrilling Multiplied By Seven by 1001cranes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [multiplied by seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390009) by [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes). 



Lasagna

Posted up   
between two Neon Signs,  
I see your tight,shivery body:  
one says let's go  
and that's the one I listen to,  
easy as pie  
or lasagna.  
No need for a rail-thin excuse, and anyway  
your limbs have rail-thin all tied up for this chapter,  
(they struggle against mine, meat-thick, it should be  
funny but it's only  
a turn-on)

As well as I know you,  
(and I do, I built you)  
you must know better, because  
you still surprise me,  
(who was I, before you?)


End file.
